List of people from Connecticut
]] The following is a list of notable people born, raised, or resident in Connecticut, with place of birth or residence when known. Actors, producers, and directors *Jung Jae Hyun/ Jaehyun (Greenwich, Connecticut) ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Christopher Abbott (Greenwich) * Bruce Altman (New Haven) * Lauren Ambrose (New Haven) * Tony Amendola (New Haven) * Brad Anderson (Madison) * John Ashton (Enfield) * William Atherton (Orange) * Valerie Azlynn (New London) * Kevin Bacon (Sharon) * Roger Bart (Norwalk) * David Alan Basche (Hartford) * Ryan Michelle Bathe (Stamford) * Anne Baxter (Easton) * Graham Beckel (Old Lyme) * Ed Begley (Hartford) * Richard Belzer (Bridgeport) * Polly Bergen (Southbury) * John Billingsley (Weston) * Michael Ian Black (Redding) * Linda Blair (Westport) * Roberts Blossom (New Haven) * Ernest Borgnine (Hamden) * Kate Bosworth (Darien) * Jesse Bradford (Norwalk) * Jonathan Brandis (Danbury) * Alexandra Breckenridge (Darien) * Amy Brenneman (Glastonbury) * Brooke Brodack (Putnam) * Chris Bruno (Milford) * Dylan Bruno (Milford) * Gary Burghoff (Bristol) * Brooke Burke (Hartford) * John Byrum (Redding) * Mary Cadorette (East Hartford) * Mike Cahill (New Haven) * David Canary (Wilton) * Katherine Cannon (Hartford) * Art Carney (Westbrook) * D. J. Caruso (Norwalk) * Adriana Caselotti (Bridgeport) * Marilyn Chambers (Westport) * Joe Cipriano (Oakville) * Spencer Treat Clark (Darien) * Glenn Close (Greenwich) * Martha Coolidge (New Haven) * Daniel Cosgrove (New Haven) * D.J. Cotrona (Wallingford) * Bob Crane (Waterbury) * Jane Curtin (Sharon) * Dan Curtis (Bridgeport) * Paul Dano (Wilton) * Jules Dassin (Middletown) * Jeff Davis (Milford) * Dana Delany (Stamford) * Brian Dennehy (Bridgeport) * Jenna Dewan (Hartford) * George DiCenzo (New Haven) * Allie DiMeco (Waterbury) * Troy Duffy (Hartford) * Charles H. Eglee (New Haven) * Jill Eikenberry (New Haven) * Abby Elliott (Wilton) * Linda Evans (Hartford) * Mark Famiglietti (Clinton) * Michael J. Fox (Sharon) * Kevin Foxe (Enfield) * Will Friedle (Hartford) * Paul Fusco (New Haven) * Catherine Gardner (Waterbury) * Marcus Giamatti (New Haven) * Paul Giamatti (New Haven) * Cynthia Gibb (Westport) * William Gillette (Hartford) * Grant Goodeve (Middlebury) * Topher Grace (Darien) * David Marshall Grant (Westport) * Luke Greenfield (Westport) * Shelley Hack (Greenwich) * June Havoc (Wilton) * Sterling Hayden (Wilton) * Glenne Headly (New London) * Jessica Hecht (Bloomfield) * Kevin Heffernan (West Haven) * Katherine Heigl (New Canaan) * Lillian Hellman (New Milford) * Katharine Hepburn (Hartford) * Linda Hunt (Westport) * Allison Janney (Lakeville) * Arline Judge (Bridgeport) * Adam Kaufman (New Canaan) *Camille Kostek (Killingworth) * Elia Kazan (Newtown) * Lisa Robin Kelly (Southington) * Ted Knight (Terryville) * David LaChapelle (Fairfield) * Lisa Lampanelli (Trumbull) * Hope Lange (Redding) * Eriq La Salle (Hartford) * Matt Lauer (Greenwich) * Adam LaVorgna (North Branford) * Norman Lear (New Haven) * Denis Leary (Roxbury) * David Letterman (New Canaan) * Barry Levinson (Redding) . Retrieved May 14, 2014. * Paul Lieberstein (Westport) * Mark Linn-Baker (Wethersfield) * Christopher Lloyd (Stamford) * Michelle Lombardo (Glastonbury) * Justin Long (Fairfield) * Billy Lush (New Haven) * Seth MacFarlane (Kent) * Fredric March (New Milford) * Pamela Sue Martin (Westport) * Dylan McDermott (Waterbury) * Biff McGuire (New Haven) * Stephanie McMahon (Weston) * Jesse Metcalfe (New London) * Steve Miner (Westport) * Robert Mitchum (Bridgeport) * Gretchen Mol (Deep River) * Marilyn Monroe (Weston and Roxbury) * Sheri Moon (Plainville, Connecticut) * Jonathan Mostow (Woodbridge) * Michael G. Moye (New Haven) * Marty Munsch (Greenwich) * George Murphy (New Haven) * Ellen Muth (Milford) * David Naughton (Hartford) * James Naughton (Middletown) * Kevin Nealon (Bridgeport) * Paul Newman (Westport) * Becki Newton (New Haven) * Tom Noonan (Greenwich) * Fred Norris (Willimantic) * Nolan North (New Haven) * Ron Palillo (Cheshire) * Joe Pantoliano (Wilton) * Don Pardo (Norwich) * Dean Parisot (Wilton) * Paul Perri (New Haven) * Bijou Phillips (Greenwich) * Jacob Pitts (Weston) * Tracy Pollan (Sharon) * Anthony Tyler Quinn (New London) * John Ratzenberger (Bridgeport) * Evan Rogers (Mansfield) * Christy Carlson Romano (Milford) * Sherrie Rose (Hartford) * Matt Ross (Greenwich) * Rosalind Russell (Waterbury) * Meg Ryan (Bethel and Fairfield) * Peter Sarsgaard (Fairfield) * Michael Schur (West Hartford) * Annabella Sciorra (Wethersfield) * Kyra Sedgwick (Sharon) * Chloë Sevigny (Darien) * Louise Shaffer (Woodbridge) * Spec Shea (Naugatuck) * Micah Sloat (Westport) * Patricia Smith (New Haven) * Bill Smitrovich (Bridgeport) * Zack Snyder (Greenwich) * Raymond St. Jacques (Hartford) * David H. Steinberg (West Hartford) * Austin Stowell (Kensington) * Tara Subkoff (Westport) * Ed Sullivan (Southbury) * Larry Sullivan (New Haven) * Pawel Szajda (Farmington) * Lee Tergesen (Ivoryton) * Mark Tinker (Stamford) * Tony Todd (Hartford) * Jim True-Frost (Greenwich) * Tom Tryon (Hartford) * Raviv Ullman (Fairfield) * James Van Der Beek (Cheshire) * Gus Van Sant (Darien) * Diane Venora (East Hartford) * Jenna von Oÿ (Stamford) * Wende Wagner (New London) * Christopher Walken (Wilton) * Tonja Walker (Easton) * Deborah Walley (Bridgeport) * Sam Waterston (Sharon) * Michael Weatherly (Fairfield) * Bruce Weitz (Norwalk) * Titus Welliver (New Haven) * Michael Jai White (Bridgeport) * Treat Williams (Norwalk) * Fay Wolf (Fairfield) * Joanne Woodward (Westport) * Kari Wührer (Brookfield) * Madeline Zima (New Haven) Athletes ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Brad Ausmus (Cheshire) * John Bagley (Bridgeport) * Jeff Bagwell (Killingworth) * Chris Baker (Windsor) * Vin Baker (Old Saybrook) * Matt Barnes (Bethel) * Semyon Belits-Geiman (Stamford) * James Blake (Fairfield) * Steve Blass (Canaan) * Andy Bloom (Stamford) * Nick Bonino (Farmington) * Craig Breslow (New Haven) * Scott Burrell (Hamden) * Donn Cabral (Glastonbury) * Marcus Camby (South Windsor) * Walter Camp (New Britain) * Dave Campo (Groton) * Howard Cann (Bridgeport) * Jack Capuano (Kent) * Jesse Carlson (New Britain) * Chris Clark (South Windsor) * Jaidon Codrington (Bridgeport) * Roger Connor (Waterbury) * Marcus Cooper (Bloomfield) * Brock Coyle (Norwalk) * Carmen Cozza (Orange) * Dan Cramer (Stamford) * Tommy Cross (Simsbury) * Jerome Cunningham (Waterbury) * Rajai Davis (Norwich) * Chad Dawson (New Haven) * Brian Dayett (New London) * Ryan Delaire (Bloomfield) * Chris Denorfia (Bristol) * Rob Dibble (Southington) * Walt Dropo (Moosup) * Andre Drummond (Middletown) * Chris Drury (Trumbull) * Vladimir Ducasse (Stamford) * Marcus Easley (Bridgeport) * Johnny Egan (Hartford) * Dwight Freeney (Bloomfield) * Kevin Gilbride (New Haven) * Ryan Gomes (Waterbury) * Jesse Hahn (Norwich) * Ron Hainsey (Bolton) * Dorothy Hamill (Greenwich) * Matt Harvey (Groton) * Anttaj Hawthorne (Hamden) * J. J. Henry (Fairfield) * Aaron Hernandez (Bristol) * Jared Hughes (Stamford) * John Jenkins (Meriden) * Caitlyn Jenner (Newtown) * Jay Johnstone (Manchester) * Byron Jones (New Britain) * Tebucky Jones (New Britain) * Joan Joyce (Waterbury) * Terrance Knighton (Hartford) * Paul Konerko (Norwich) * Niko Koutouvides (Plainville) * Brian Leetch (Cheshire) * Ivan Lendl (Goshen) * Dominic Leone (Norwich) * Kristine Lilly (Wilton) * Floyd Little (New Haven) * Rebecca Lobo (Hartford) * Joey Logano (Middletown) * Cliff Louis (Stamford) * Rick Mahorn (Hartford) * Wes Matthews (Bridgeport) * Dick McAuliffe (Farmington) * John McDonald (New London) * Johnny Moore (Waterbury) * Charlie Morton (Redding) * Calvin Murphy (Norwalk) * Phil Murphy (New London) * Jerry Nadeau (Danbury) * Charles Nagy (Fairfield) * Nick Newell (Milford) * Mary Anne O'Connor (Fairfield) * Lamar Odom (New Britain) * Mike Olt (Branford) * Dan Orlovsky (Shelton) * Jim O'Rourke (Bridgeport) * Max Pacioretty (New Canaan) * Paul Pasqualoni (Cheshire) * Carl Pavano (Southington) * Willie Pep (Middletown) * Jimmy Piersall (Waterbury) * Nick Pietrosante (Derby) * A. J. Pollock (Hebron) * Jonathan Quick (Milford) * Randy Rasmussen (Wilton) * David Reed (New Britain) * Jordan Reed (New Britain) * Charlie Reiter (born 1988), soccer player (Westport) * Jamey Richard (Weston) * Andy Robustelli (Stamford) * Bill Rodgers (athlete) (Hartford) * Bill Romanowski (Vernon) * Maxie Rosenbloom (Leonard Bridge) * Bob Schaefer (Putnam) * Evan Scribner (New Milford) *Julius Seligson (Westport)https://www.nytimes.com/1987/10/14/obituaries/julius-seligson.html * Dan Shannon (Bridgeport) * Scott Sharp (Norwalk) * Jim Shea, Jr. (West Hartford) * Jeff Simmons (Hartford) * Dan Sileo (Stamford) * Charles Smith (Bridgeport) * Chris Smith (Bridgeport) * Tony Sparano (West Haven) * Amari Spievey (Middletown) * George Springer (New Britain) * Ken Strong (West Haven) * John Sullivan (Greenwich) * Glover Teixeira (Danbury) * Tim Teufel (Greenwich) * Tom Thibodeau (New Britain) * Donald Thomas (New Haven) * Marcus Tracy (Newtown) * Triple H (Weston) * Will Tye (Middletown) * Bobby Valentine (Stamford) * Stephen Valiquette (Orange) * Mo Vaughn (Norwalk) * Dave Wallace (Waterbury) * Björn Werner (Salisbury) * Jordan Williams (Torrington) * Ron Wotus (Hartford) * Steve Young (Greenwich) * Josh Zeid (New Haven) Authors, artists, and educators ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] * Christopher Andersen (Washington) * Jacob M. Appel (Branford) * Rosecrans Baldwin (Darien) * Edward C. Banfield (Bloomfield) * Joel Barlow (Redding) * Dan Beard (Redding) * A. Scott Berg (Norwalk) * Joseph Payne Brennan (Bridgeport and New Haven) * Thom Brooks (Guilford) * William F. Buckley, Jr. (New York City and Stamford) * Candace Bushnell (Glastonbury) * Guido Calabresi (New Haven) * Al Capp (New Haven) * Noah Charney (New Haven) * Lincoln Child (Westport) * Christopher Collier (Orange) * Suzanne Collins (Hartford and Newtown) * Kate Cordsen (Essex) * Nathan Daboll (Groton) * Clay Dreslough (Ashford) * John Gregory Dunne (Hartford) * Eleanor Estes (West Haven) * Mallory Factor (Bridgeport) * Howard Fast (Redding) * Edward Miner Gallaudet (Hartford) * Elizabeth Gilbert (Waterbury) * Charlotte Perkins Gilman (Hartford) * Daniel Coit Gilman (Norwich) * Thyrza Nichols Goodeve (Middlebury) * Hanna Holborn Gray (New Haven) * Anna Huntington (Bethel) * Chauncey Ives (Hamden) * Klaus Janson (Bridgeport) * Deane Keller (New Haven) * John Frederick Kensett (Cheshire) * Charles H. Kraft (Waterbury) * Larry Kramer (Bridgeport) * Madeleine L'Engle (Goshen) * Wally Lamb (Mansfield) * Annie Leibovitz (Waterbury) * Robert Ludlum (Southport) * Ira Levin (Wilton) * Sol LeWitt (Hartford) * Frank Luntz (West Hartford) * Jay McInerney (Hartford) * Eric Metaxas (Danbury) * Stephenie Meyer (Hartford) * Arthur Miller (Roxbury) * Emily Cheney Neville (Manchester) * Flannery O'Connor (Redding) * John Pekkanen (Lyme) * Derek Pell (Weston) * Jacques Pepin (Madison) * Sarah Phillips (Wilton) * Kenneth Pike (Woodstock) * Charles Ethan Porter (Hartford) * Frederick Pratson (Hartford) * Annie Proulx (Norwich) * Luanne Rice (New Britain) * Bill Roorbach (New Canaan) * Philip Roth (Warren) * Acharya S (Avon) * Vincent Scully (New Haven) * George Selden (Hartford) * Richard Selzer (North Branford) * Maurice Sendak (Ridgefield) * Mark Shasha (New London) * Dorothy Hope Smith (Westport) * Victoria Leigh Soto (Bridgeport) * Armstrong Sperry (Stamford, New Canaan, and New Haven) * Benjamin Spock (New Haven) * Edward Steichen (Redding) * Wallace Stevens (Hartford) * Roger Stone (Norwalk) * Harriet Beecher Stowe (Litchfield) * Arthur Szyk (New Canaan) * Alton Tobey (Middletown) * Garry Trudeau (Branford) * Mark Twain (Hartford and Redding) * Edward Lewis Wallant (New Haven) * Noah Webster (present-day West Hartford) * J. Alden Weir (Ridgefield) Business people, scientists, and inventors ]] ]] ]] ]] * George Akerlof (New Haven) * Moses Austin (Durham) * Edward C. Banfield (Bloomfield) * P.T. Barnum (Bethel and Bridgeport) * William Beaumont (Lebanon) * John Bello (Plainville) * Henry Alfred Bishop (Bridgeport) * Cornelius Scranton Bushnell (Madison) * David Bushnell (Saybrook) * Vint Cerf (New Haven) * Wesley A. Clark (New Haven) * Kenton Clarke (Fairfield) * Jared Cohen (Weston) * Samuel Colt (Hartford) * Carol Lynn Curchoe (Manchester) * Ray Dalio (Greenwich/Westport) * Bern Dibner (Wilton) * Robert Epstein (Hartford) * James Farrell (New Haven) * John Fitch (Hartford County) * Josiah Willard Gibbs (New Haven) * Alfred G. Gilman (New Haven) * Charles Goodyear (New Haven) * James J. Greco (Hamden) * Robert N. Hall (New Haven) * Louis Harris (New Haven) * Arthur William Haydon (Waterbury) * Allan Hobson (Hartford) * Harvey Hubbell (Bridgeport) * Collis Potter Huntington (Harwinton) * James M. Hyde (Mystic Bridge) * Jeffrey R. Immelt (New Canaan) * Bradley S. Jacobs (Greenwich) * Alfred Winslow Jones (Redding) * Edward Calvin Kendall (South Norwalk) * Mary Dixon Kies (South Killingly) * George E. Kimball (New Britain) * Stephen Cole Kleene (Hartford) * Edwin H. Land (Bridgeport) * Henry Lee (Orange) * Albert L. Lehninger (Bridgeport) * Allen Cleveland Lewis (Sterling) * Alvin Liberman (Mansfield) * Saunders Mac Lane (Taftville) * John C. Malone (Milford) * John Martin (Old Lyme) * Barbara McClintock (Hartford) * Stephanie McMahon (Hartford) * Sean McManus (Fairfield) * Daniel J. Mitchell (Wilton) * Samuel Augustus Mitchell (Bristol) * Samuel Morey (Hebron) * J. P. Morgan (Hartford) * Roy Neuberger (Bridgeport) * Victor Niederhoffer (Weston) * Frederick Law Olmsted (Hartford) * Ken Olsen (Stratford) * Eliphalet Remington (Suffield) * Peter Schiff (New Haven) * Joseph Earl Sheffield (Southport) * Igor Sikorsky (Stratford, Trumbull and Easton) * Benjamin Silliman (Trumbull and New Haven) * Chip Skowron, hedge fund portfolio manager convicted of insider trading (Greenwich) * Alfred P. Sloan (New Haven) * George Smith (Norwalk) * Christopher Spencer (Manchester) * Roger Wolcott Sperry (Hartford) * Frank J. Sprague (Milford) * Frederick Stanley (New Britain) * John William Sterling (Stratford) * Martha Stewart (Westport) * Francis Sumner (Pomfret) * Eli Terry (East Windsor) * Seth Thomas (Wolcott) * John Hasbrouck Van Vleck (Middletown) * William H. Welch (Norfolk) * Warren L. Wheaton (Pomfret) * Nathaniel Wheeler (Bridgeport) * Dana White (Manchester) * Gustave Whitehead (Bridgeport) * Eli Whitney (New Haven) * Oliver Fisher Winchester (New Haven) * Arthur Williams Wright (Lebanon) * Robert Charles Wright (Southport) * Steve Wynn (New Haven) Journalists and commentators ]] ]] * Anthony Fantano * Joseph Alsop (Avon) * Stewart Alsop (Avon) * Julie Banderas (Hartford) * Wayne Barrett (New Britain) * Chris Berman (Greenwich and Cheshire) * Thom Brooks (Guilford) * Chris Cillizza (Marlborough) * Rita Cosby (Greenwich) * Ann Coulter (New Canaan) * Ross Douthat (New Haven) * Charles Dow (Sterling) * Dick Ebersol (Torrington) * Kelly Evans (Hartford) * Frank Fixaris (Torrington) * Brendan Gill (Hartford) * Linda Greenhouse (Hamden) * Burton J. Hendrick (New Haven) * Don Imus (Westport) * Laura Ingraham (Glastonbury) * Larry Kudlow (Redding) * Kenny Mayne (Bethel) * Leigh Montville (New Haven) * Dick Morris (Redding) * Tim Murnane (Naugatuck) * Dan Patrick (Milford) * Steve Phillips (Wilton) * Molly Qerim (New Haven) * Lonnie Quinn (Cheshire) * Joan Rivers (New Milford) * Andy Rooney (Norwalk) * David Sirota (New Haven) * James Surowiecki (Meriden) * Ida Tarbell (Easton) * Sabrina Tavernise (Hartford) * Liz Trotta (New Haven) * Trey Wingo (Greenwich) * Sid Yudain (New Canaan) Military figures ]] ]] ]] ]] * Ethan Allen (Litchfield) * Benedict Arnold (Norwich) * Daniel Bissell (East Windsor) * John Brown (Torrington) * Thomas L. Brown II (Danbury) * Daniel C. Burbank (Manchester) * John Butler (New London) * Tedford H. Cann (Bridgeport) * Benjamin Delahauf Foulois (Washington) * Walter S. Gorka (Windsor Locks) * Nathan Hale (Coventry) * David Hawley (Bridgeport) * Isaac Hull (Derby) * David Humphreys (Derby) * Raymond Jacobs (Bridgeport) * Everett F. Larson (Stamford) * Ezra Lee (Lyme) * John Levitow (Hartford) * Henry A. Mucci (Bridgeport) * Robert J. Papp, Jr. (Norwich) * Samuel Holden Parsons (Lyme) * Israel Putnam (Brooklyn) * Gold Selleck Silliman (Fairfield) * Robert Stethem (Waterbury) * John Trumbull (Lebanon) * James Wadsworth (Durham) * Philip C. Wehle (Westport) * Irving Wiltsie (Hartford) * David Wooster (Stratford) Musicians, singers, and composers ]] ]] * Marian Anderson (Danbury) * Apathy (rapper) (Willimantic) * Timothy Archambault (Willimantic) * Veronica Ballestrini (Waterford) * Mark Berman (New Haven) * Kath Bloom (New Haven) * Michael Bolton (New Haven) * Dave Brubeck (Wilton) * Igor Buketoff (Hartford) * Gary Burr (Meriden) * Ray Cappo (Danbury) * Karen Carpenter (New Haven) * Richard Carpenter (New Haven) * Chris Carrabba (West Hartford) * Cassie (New London) * Javier Colon (Stratford) * Rivers Cuomo (Storrs) * Julia DeMato (Brookfield) * Dirt E. Dutch (Danbury) * José Feliciano (Westport) * Joe Flood (Portland) * Nick Fradiani (Guilford) * Chris Frantz (Fairfield) * Sawyer Fredericks (Newtown) * Stan Freeman (Waterbury) * Daryl Hall (Redding) * Hatebreed (Bridgeport) * Jascha Heifetz (Redding) * Grayson Hugh (Danbury) * Charles Ives (Danbury) * Bernard Jackson (Stamford) * Jaehyun Jung (singer) * Ben Kopec (Ansonia) * Meat Loaf (Redding) * John Mayer (Fairfield) * Peter McCann (Bridgeport) * Mark McGrath (Hartford) * Brad Mehldau (West Hartford) * Syesha Mercado (Bridgeport) * Moby (Darien) * Jimmy Monaghan (Danbury) * Thurston Moore (Bethel) * Alfred Newman (New Haven) * Liz Phair (New Haven) * Gene Pitney (Hartford) * Keith Richards (Weston) * Dawn Robinson (New London) * Nile Rodgers (Westport) * Diana Ross (Greenwich) * Emily Saliers (New Haven) * John Scofield (Wilton) * Horace Silver (Norwalk) * Ronnie Spector (Brookfield) * Steve Stevens (Hartford) * Seth Swirsky (New Haven) * Mary Travers (Redding)"Mary Travers of Peter, Paul and Mary Dies at 72". The New York Times. August 16, 2009. Retrieved April 29, 2014. * Cassie Ventura (New London) * Franco Ventriglia (Fairfield) * Vinnie Vincent (Bridgeport) * Chris Webby (Norwalk) * Robert Wendel (Bridgeport) * Tina Weymouth (Fairfield) * Brian Yale (Orange) Politicians and statesmen ]] ]] ]] ]] * Dean Acheson (Middletown) * Abraham Baldwin (Guilford) * Roger Sherman Baldwin (New Haven) * Ebenezer Bassett (Derby) * Donald Berwick (Moodus) * Cofer Black (Stamford) * George H. W. Bush (Greenwich) * George W. Bush (New Haven) * Prescott Bush (Greenwich) * Elinor Carbone (Torrington) * Orlow W. Chapman (Ellington) * Anthony Comstock (New Canaan) * Joe Courtney (Hartford) * Silas Deane (Groton) * Robert E. De Forest (Bridgeport) * Rosa DeLauro (New Haven) * Christopher Dodd (Willimantic) * Peter H. Dominick (Stamford) * Oliver Ellsworth (Windsor) * Anna Eshoo (New Britain) * John Fabrizi (Bridgeport) * Gary Franks (Waterbury) * Porter J. Goss (Waterbury) * Ella T. Grasso (Windsor Locks) * Galusha A. Grow (Ashford) * Lyman Hall (Wallingford) * Hope Hicks (Greenwich) * Titus Hosmer (Middletown) * Samuel Huntington (Windham) * Robert A. Hurley (Bridgeport) * William Samuel Johnson (Stratford) * Ethel Skakel Kennedy (Greenwich) * Henry Kissinger (Kent) * John Larson (East Hartford) * Scooter Libby (New Haven) * Joe Lieberman (Stamford) * Clare Boothe Luce (Ridgefield) * Dannel Malloy (Stamford) * Robert Moses (New Haven) * Constance Motley (New Haven) * Ralph Nader (Winsted) * Frederick Walker Pitkin (Manchester) * Adam Clayton Powell, Jr. (New Haven) * Abraham A. Ribicoff (New Britain) * Pete Rouse (New Haven) * John G. Rowland (Waterbury) * Christopher Shays (Bridgeport) * Roger Sherman (New Haven) * Samuel Simons (Bridgeport) * Joseph Spencer (East Haddam) * Kathleen Kennedy Townsend (Greenwich) * Jonathan Trumbull (Lebanon) * Jonathan Trumbull Jr. (Lebanon) * Lyman Trumbull (Colchester) * Donald Verrilli Jr. (Wilton) * Morrison Waite (Lyme) * Mark Warner (Vernon) * Gideon Welles (Glastonbury) * William Williams (Lebanon) * Oliver Wolcott (Windsor) * Oliver Wolcott Jr. (Litchfield) * Richard Woodbury (New Haven) Religious and spiritual figures * Ebenezer Baldwin (Norwich) * Henry Ward Beecher (Litchfield) * Lyman Beecher (New Haven) * Aaron Burr, Sr. (Fairfield) * Blackleach Burritt (Huntington) * Horace Bushnell (Litchfield) * Henry Sloane Coffin (Lakeville) * Jonathan Edwards (East Windsor) * Charles Grandison Finney (Warren) * Gordon Hall (Tolland) * Michael J. McGivney (New Haven) * Kenneth Pike (Woodstock) * Henry Weston Smith (Ellington) * Ed & Lorraine Warren (Monroe) * Wilford Woodruff (Farmington) * John Zaffis (Stratford) YouTube celebrities * Casey Neistat (Ledyard) * Daymon Patterson (New Britain) * Anthony Fantano (Wolcott) * Jack Baran (Fairfield) Other figures * Ruth Maxon Adams (New Haven) * Erin Brady (East Hampton) * Gordon Caplan (Greenwich) * Keith Carlos (Bridgeport) * John Carpenter (Hamden) * Scott Conant (Waterbury) * Lydia Hearst (Wilton) * Helen Keller (Easton) * Ruth Madoff (born 1941), wife of Bernie Madoff See also * List of people from Bridgeport, Connecticut * List of people from Brookfield, Connecticut * List of people from Darien, Connecticut * List of people from Greenwich, Connecticut * List of people from Hartford, Connecticut * List of people from New Canaan, Connecticut * List of people from New Haven, Connecticut * List of people from Norwalk, Connecticut * List of people from Redding, Connecticut * List of people from Ridgefield, Connecticut * List of people from Stamford, Connecticut * List of people from Westport, Connecticut References Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from Connecticut